shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10: The Supreme Recette
The Supreme Recette is the tenth episode of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary On his way to the bathroom, Sōma Yukihira bumps into Erina Nakiri. Sōma apologizes, fearing she might have broken her ankle. Erina does not want his help however, and stands up while thinking she let her guard down. Sōma believes Erina must be in a good mood, as he heard her humming, which Erina denies. Erina then calls the Training Camp a tedious event, but she wonders when Sōma will drop out. At that moment, Hisako Arato arrives, just having finished the Dinner Assignment. She is surprised to see Sōma, who tells her he pushed Erina down. This leads to a misunderstanding and Sōma leaving the scene. Erina then tells Hisako she does not want to play card games anymore, not wanting to compare herself with Sōma, who mentioned earlier he was going to play some games after finishing his bath. Sōma eventually arrives at the bathroom, believing himself to be the first one taking a bath. He however stumbles upon Gin Dōjima in the bathroom, who mentions taking a bath is daily routine. Sōma, although scared at first, starts a conversation with Gin, although disappointed that he was not the first one to arrive in the bathroom. Gin mentions that he plans his bath in a way that he will be out before the students come in. He mentions that the year before, another student actually had caught up with him too, with Gin remembering their conversation. Sōma then realizes that Erina must have actually completed her assignment faster than him, as she was already on her way back from the bathroom. Gin mentions that he heard rumors about her, thinking that if things go like expected, she will eventually become the academy's greatest masterpiece. Gin eventually warns Sōma, telling him the academy's bottom is very deep. Takumi Aldini then reaches the bathroom soon after, having finished his assignment. He is surprised to see Sōma talking to Gin, whilst the latter realizes he stayed too long. As Gin takes his leave, he wishes Sōma the best of luck in the Training Camp. Takumi tries to find out what happened, which leads to Gin hearing Sōma's surname, thinking it sounds familiar. Sōma eventually finishes his bath, and joins the rest of the Polar Star Dormitory members in Zenji Marui's room. They begin to play some card games, and some of them eventually fall asleep. Ryōko Sakaki starts a conversation with Megumi Tadokoro, finding it unusual she is not sleepy yet. Megumi insists she got a bit more confidence that day, helping Sōma in class. Though she insists it is all thanks to Sōma, the latter insists she did great herself in preparing the ingredients. Ryōko argues that Megumi should be more confident in herself, with Megumi vowing to do her best in the Training Camp. The Training Camp reaches its second day and Kojirō Shinomiya bids the students welcome. He passes the recipes and wants the students to cook his Nine Vegetable Terrine as assignment. Some students start panicking, as Kojirō was rumored to have expelled more than 30 people the day before. Kojirō does not want the students to form pairs for the assignments, before announcing the students could use any of the ingredients in the back. He gives the students a piece of advice, telling them they should consider everyone around them as their enemies. The time limit for the assignment is three hours. After the assignment starts, the students rush to the back in order to collect their ingredients. While trying to pick her ingredients, Megumi is pushed aside, falling to the ground. She gets a late start and still needs to collect a cauliflower. All cauliflowers left are in a bad state however, thus she would not be able to complete her dish. Megumi wants to call in help from Sōma, but realizes she can not rely on him for everything. She then calms down and finds a way to preserve the cauliflower's color. In the meanwhile, Kojirō has been disqualifying a student who did not provide a passable dish. He however approves of Sōma's dish, passing Sōma in the assignment. Sōma turns his attention to Megumi, wanting to know if she is capable to pass the trial. Megumi manages to complete her dish and serves the dish to Kojirō. Kojirō takes a bite and announces that Megumi is fired, which means that she is expelled. Megumi wonders why her dish was not deemed good enough, to which Kojirō mentions she used wine vinegar to preserve the color and thus enhancing the seasoning. Kojirō did not want her to change the recipe however, believing she made a completely different dish. As it was not in accordance with the assignment, she was disqualified. Sōma intervenes, telling Kojirō the assignment was unfair as some ingredients had already started to decline. He believes the responsibility on that lies on Kojirō, who in reply tells Sōma he deliberately mixed in some bad ingredients as he wanted to narrow down the number of students who could pass the assignment. Sōma intervenes again, but Kojirō does not want to hear his complaints, threatening to fire Sōma too. Megumi tries to calm down Sōma, telling him it is all right already. Sōma however sees the look in her eyes, with Megumi crying. Sōma suddenly asks Kojirō if the same rules apply for the alumni, wanting to challenge Kojirō for a Shokugeki to settle the dispute. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes * Kojirō Shinomiya's Nine Vegetable Terrine Featured Cooking Duels * Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki Manga and Anime Differences *Sōma Yukihira's scene where he misleads Hisako Arato has been extended in the anime. *A flashback is added in this episode where Hisako and Erina Nakiri agree to play cards after the assignments of the first day. *The scene where the girls go to the public bath was also added in the anime. *A flashback scene where Erina tastes various salt samples as a child was also added in the anime. *The bathtub shown in the hotel room is a large round tub, in the manga it is a clawfoot tub. *In the anime, when the members of the Polar Star Dormitory gather at Zenji Marui's room, the male members were having things prepared like drinks, cups and dishes. In the manga, they arrived barehanded. **In this scene, Zenji also rallied himself to play despite being extremely fatigued. However, he did not do so in the manga. *Kojirō Shinomiya is seen expelling more students in the anime compared to the manga for breaking the rules. *In the anime, Megumi Tadokoro starts shedding tears when Sōma challenges Kojirō to a Shokugeki to save her from being expelled. However in the manga, she tears a little earlier when she attempts to hold Sōma back from retaliating. Trivia *Erina Nakiri can be seen humming the ending song of the anime at the beginning of this episode. Navigation zh:動畫第10集：至高的菜單 Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Training Camp Arc